A primeira vez é inesquecível
by licca-weasley-malfoy
Summary: Sinopse: Gina teve sua primeira noite de amor com a pessoa menos esperada por ela e por todos. O que acontece quando ela se apaixona por esse rapaz? [Gente, sou péssima em sinopses] [cap 2 ON]
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse: Gina teve sua primeira noite de amor com a pessoa menos esperada por ela e por todos. O que acontece quando ela se apaixona por esse rapaz? Gente, sou péssima em sinopses prólogo ON**

**A primeira vez é inesquecível - Prólogo**

Naquela noite, só o que ela queria era diversão e nada nem ninguém poderia atrapalhar.

Faltava apenas três horas para o início do baile de formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano, ao qual participavam seu irmão Rony Weasley e seus amigos Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

Gina era uma menina linda. Tinha 16 anos, longos e avermelhados cabelos, sardas no rosto e pele muito branca. Seus olhos eram castanhos num tom achocolatado.

A garota, muito ansiosa, decidiu se aprontar logo porque não queria que nada no seu visual desse errado.

Sendo vaidosa, pediu á mãe que lhe comprasse um novo vestido, já que a ocasião era muito especial.

Tomou um banho relaxante e vestiu-se logo depois. Fez uma maquiagem que combinava com seu vestido, longo e preto. O corte do vestido deixava toda as costas nuas e se modelava todo seu corpo, realçando a beleza da garota.

Estava mais linda e mais nervosa que o normal e a hora do baile estava muito próxima agora.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capitulo 1 **

_21:55_

- Gina ande! Faltam 5 minutos para o baile. Rony e Harry estão nos esperando – Disse Hermione. A garota usava um longo e belo corpete vinho com pequenos detalhes brilhantes, tinha o cabelo preso num coque que realçava a beleza da jovem.

- Estou pronta. Podemos ir. – Falou Gina, saindo do banheiro.

Então, as duas desceram as escadas do dormitório, de encontro aos rapazes que esperavam no andar de baixo.

- As duas estão lindas – Falou Rony, irmão de Gina e o par de Hermione, naquela noite.

Harry iria ao baile com Parvati, tinham combinado de se encontrarem ás portas do Salão Principal.

Neste ano, Gina preferiu ir sozinha e encontrar alguém na hora.

Ás portas do Salão, ela entrou e foi diretamente á mesa onde se encontravam seus parentes. Cumprimentou cada um e logo depois se dirigiu á mesa onde seus colegas de classe estavam sentados, conversando animadamente.

- Daqui a 1 ano será nossa formatura! Eu nem acredito como o tempo passou de pressa. – Comentou Anne Mccash, uma amiga de Gina.

- É verdade, Anne! Lembro-me do primeiro ano – Quando a ruiva falou, todos perceberam que, por um segundo, uma tristeza arrebatadora se formou em seu olhar.

- Bom, vamos mudar o assunto, certo? – Falou Josh farewell, outro colega da garota.

- Exatamente. Já que Dumbledore e os formandos ainda não estão prontos, só nos resta esperar. – Mas ao dizer isso, várias cabeças se voltaram para a direção da porta de entrada do salão e viram uma fileira de alunos com vestes de galas e Dumbledore á frente, guiando todos.

Agora, todos aplaudiram e sorriam, o orgulho plantado em cada um dos pais e familiares presentes. Gina estava, com certeza, muito orgulhosa de seu irmão e de seus outros amigos. Rony e Hermione caminhavam de mãos dadas, estavam namorando há 6 meses e estavam perfeitamente bem juntos.

Gina cada vez via menos, pois uma multidão de gente e aproximava da fileira dos formandos, então se esgueirando conseguiu ver mais á frente. Seu olhar caiu sobre Draco Malfoy, um Sonserino arrogante, na opinião da garota e de muitos no castelo.

Mas ela nunca negou. Nunca negou que era extremamente atraída por ele. " Seus olhos cinzentos, lábios finos e completamente tentadores, o cabelo besuntado de gel que o deixava extremamente sedutor... Eu não podia estar pensando isso! Acalme-se Gina, concentre-se apenas em seus amigos. Oh Merlin! Ele também está sem par!"

De repente, seus olhos se cruzaram. E por um instante, Draco apenas a observava com um olhar cheio de desdém, mas depois de reparar abertamente na beleza da garota, sentiu-se absurdamente atraído e não pode evitar o sorriso malicioso. "Meu Merlin! Não entendo como nunca reparei nessa garota antes! Nem ao menos sei seu nome... Ela é linda... Nossa! O que aconteceu comigo? Não costumar me sentir assim! Draco, Draco! Controle-se rapaz".Uma voz gritava no fundo de sua mente! A voz da consciência que dizia que ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, fruto proibido.

Mas esqueceu tudo se esqueceu de tudo e continuou caminhando, tinha muito pela frente e encontraria a garota varias vezes durante a festa, com certeza.

- Draco – Lucio, pai do rapaz, chamava-o – Venha e sente-se conosco – Draco foi em direção aos pais e sentou-se á frente de sua mãe. A mulher era muito bela e arrogante.

- Olhem, vocês não precisam ficar aqui durante o baile inteiro – Começou Draco impaciente, mas foi cortado pela mãe.

- É claro que não vamos, afinal de contas temos uma reunião hoje, querido. Ficaremos aqui até você receber o seu diploma e iremos embora depois que eu tiver a honra de dançar com o meu único filho!

- Ok mamãe, será um prazer enorme dançar com a senhora.

Mas foram logo interrompidos por Dumbledore que faria seu discurso.

- Senhoras e senhores, peço-lhes um instante de sua atenção. Quero informar-lhes de que neste ano iremos anunciar um rei e uma rainha para o nosso baile. Os canditados escolhidos foram das turmas dos sexto e sétimo anos de todas as casas. O recado está dado, divirtam-se agora com o som das Esquisitonas.

_12:00_

Tocava uma música animada e Gina dançava freneticamente junto ás suas amigas, seus pés doíam.

- Olhe, eu vou dar uma volta e depois vejo vocês, ok?

- Claro Gin! Até mais... – Miranda, que era uma das mais animadas respondeu.

A garota saiu do salão porque precisava respirar um pouco antes de voltar a dançar e o salão era um ambiente muito fechado. Sentou-se ao redor do belo jardim, onde várias fadinhas iluminavam as flores. Eram lindas, _porém a beleza não era tudo._

Não esperava que mais alguém estivesse lá naquela hora, mas aquilo era pedir demais. Então ela o viu novamente, muito belo, o corpo musculoso devido ao quadribol, e o olhar carregado de malícia.


	3. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2.

Draco saiu do Salão Principal. Queria ficar sozinho, já que estava cansado e não queria conversar com ninguém. Encontrou um lugar vazio, no jardim, e sentou-se. Mas pouco tempo depois ele ouviu passos de alguém que se aproximava do local onde estava. Decidiu-se por ver quem era e não se arrependeu quando a viu.

Não evitou o olhar malicioso. Ela era linda.

- O que quer aqui, Weasley?

- Acho que o mesmo que você. Um pouco de paz e ar – Disse, com um sorriso amarelo plantado no rosto.

- Engana-te! Na verdade, estava a espera de uma alguma dama para me fazer companhia. Aceita?

Gina não esperava por isso, então tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Como é? Você convidando uma Weasley para te acompanhar no teu baile de formatura? Essa é boa... Realmente muito boa.

- Sabe, Weasley, isso realmente é estranho, mas neste ano decidir vir ao baile sozinho e encontrar um par na hora, e já que vejo que você está sozinha também, eu pensei: por que não convidá-la a me acompanhar? E então, topa?

Ela não podia recusar, ele jogava tanto charme que ficava impossível resistir á tal convite. De repente, uma balada muito lenta começou e Draco estendeu-lhe a mão.

Gina logo estava envolvida nos braços do rapaz. A música era encantadora e extremamente cativante. Ambos sentiam suas respirações pesadas, arfavam com a proximidade de seus corpos.

Quando a música acabou, nenhuma dos dois conseguia dizer nada, por isso apenas se olhavam. Gina, que estava cada vez menos à vontade devido ao silêncio, disse:

- Já dançamos uma música, Malfoy. Acho que agora eu posso voltar ao castelo e você pode seguir para onde quiser.

- Você não vai me acompanhar? – Perguntou o rapaz, olhando-a com um sorriso de desdém.

- Não devo. Já está tarde e nossas famílias podem sentir nossa falta.

- Minha família não sentiria minha falta nem que eu sumisse por três dias inteiros. – Com essas palavras, Gina o encarou e, no seu olhar, havia uma mistura de repreensão e pena.

Então, Gina fez algo que surpreendeu a ambos. Em poucos segundos estava aninhada ao garoto á sua frente.

- Então agora você me acompanha?

- Sim.Tudo bem, eu o acompanho - Disse conformada, soltando-se do abraço.

- Para onde quer ir?

- Caminhar por ai.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Quero te mostrar algo que talvez te interesse, só que para chegar lá teremos que passar pelo Hall e garanto que terá bastante gente por lá. Vá até o último andar e eu irei logo atrás.

- Está bem – Gina respondeu depois de ponderar por uns segundos.

Saiu em direção á entrada do castelo, entrou e viu que o Hall estava apinhado de gente, como Draco falara. Olhou para trás em busca do rapaz e viu-o subindo as escadas de entrada para o castelo. Vendo que o garoto se aproximava, subiu as escadas até o último andar, onde era a ala da astronomia, e esperou até que o garoto chegasse, minutos depois.

- É por aqui. – Disse o rapaz. A garota o seguiu até o lado oposto de onde estivera parada o esperando.

Draco parou em frente a uma porta no estremo oposto do corredor.

Chegamos. – Disse, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para a garota, entrando logo em seguida.

- Porque me trouxe até esta sala, Malfoy? – Perguntou a garota, não entendendo.

Mas Draco estava arrumando um telescópio e parecia fazer um grande esforço para focalizar uma imagem ao céu. Quando terminou, voltou-se á garota, ao seu lado, e disse:

- Veja você mesma. Está aqui o que eu queria te mostrar.

Gina espiou pela lente do telescópio. A imagem era a mais bela que a garota já havia visto até o momento.

- O que é? – Perguntou ela, referindo-se o que estava vendo, maravilhada, através do telescópio.

- É a Constelação Roxa – respondeu o rapaz simplesmente.

- De fato é bem roxa – respondeu confirmando.

- Você ainda não a conhece porque ela só é estudada no ultimo ano. Ela aparece sempre que algo inesperado irá acontecer, por isso poucas turmas têm o privilégio de poder vê-la, como você está fazendo agora, Weasley – Disse com um sorriso enigmático.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu continuo sem entender o porquê você me trouxe aqui.

- Simples Weasley. Hoje, um pouco antes de começar o baile, vim até aqui e olhei através do telescópio. Quando já estava quase na hora de voltar á minha sala comunal, algo me prendeu aqui. Então, eu dei mais uma olhada e a vi. A Constelação Roxa, e como eu já disse, ela mostra quando algo inesperado acontecerá. Mais tarde, quando estávamos dançando, liguei tudo e pensei: Quem, um dia, acreditaria se contássemos que estivemos juntos no baile? É algo inesperado por todos. E o fato da Constelação estar no céu, hoje, diz algo, não diz?

A garota o observou, até que finalmente conseguiu responder:

- De fato, parece dizer algo. – Ponderou.

Um silêncio constrangedor encheu a sala. Os dois apenas se encaravam, sentindo a leve brisa que entrava no local pela janela oval acima de suas cabeças.

A garota, que se sentia cada vez mais incomodada com o silêncio, percebeu que Draco se aproximava dela tão perigosamente. "Oh não! Não se aproxime. Eu não vou agüentar". Tarde demais. O garoto já estava com os lábios plantados sobre sua pele.

- O que você acha que a constelação quer dizer? Por que ela está aqui? – O garoto perguntou. A boca colada ao ouvido da garota á sua frente. Mas o mesmo não dera tempo suficiente para que a garota respondesse. Beijava-lhe os lábios de forma suave.

"Afaste-o, Gina. Afaste-o agora!". Sua mente gritava e gritava, mas ela achou melhor não obedecê-la, aliás, não conseguiu obedecê-la.

O contato entre os dois aumentava cada vez mais, suas bocas unidas, suas mãos passavam por seus corpos.

_N/A: Bom, eu pensei em descrever a "cena", se é que me entendem. Mas não vou não! Então todos sabem o que houve, não é? (uahuaha)_

_02:00_

- Senhoras e Senhores – Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos – Está na hora de anunciarmos o nome dos escolhidos para serem rei e rainha do baile.

Enquanto o diretor falava, a professora McGonnagall trazia, apoiadas numa almofada de seda vermelha, duas coroas de ouro branco com pedras de safira.

- E o rei é...- Todos olhavam para o diretor com sorrisos curiosos e apreensivos. – Blaise Zabinni, da Sonserina, último ano.

Blaise subiu no palco, que fora instalado apenas para a ocasião.

- E a rainha do baile é... Luna Lovegood. Da Corvinal, sexto ano. – Todos estavam contentes e aplaudiam, apesar do excêntrico casal que dançava a música de honra (para não dizer valsa).

Os dois dançaram, depois da coroação. Blaise com cara de nojo e Luna indiferente a tudo e a todos, extremamente desengonçada.

_N/A: Desculpem pela demora! Eu estava sem teclado! Mas agora está aqui a atualização e eu espero muitas REVIEWS! Beijos! Agora só falta o EPÍLOGO! _


End file.
